Malcolm Nye
]] Malcolm Nye was born on June 29, 1979 in a small city of Guildford. He went to a local school and left at the age of 15 due to an accident, and by the time he was 18 Malcolm found that life wasn't easy and if he was going to change his life around now was the time to do so. Malcolm loves starwars and has been a fan of wikia for some time finding knowledge about Star Wars, Ghostbusters, Smallville and Vampire Diarys. In the year 2000, Malcolm had started working on his Fan fiction and by 2007 he had completed his saga. Malcolm decided to relese the saga on Fan Films. "'''Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith"' will be relesed on Youtube. Malcolm is also a member of a Star Wars Sith Costume Forum at The Dark Empire as Darth Perseus. Youtube appearance Malcolm first appeared on you Youtube, guest hosting a youtube chat show called, Dark Side Ireland, and he also guess hosted the Dark Side Chats Uk Edition. He will be starting his own fan film bassed on the first of his book. Now he is the current host of The Dark Side Chats and plains to have the first episode up in October 2011. * '"Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith". * '''"New Age Ghostbuster Episode I: Belthazor". Fan Films Actor * New Age Ghostbusters Episode I: Belthazor, (Belthazor), TBA * Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith, (Malachai Darkblade / Darth Perseus), TBA Director * Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith Editor * Dark Side Ireland Chat Show Episodes: * The Dark Side Chats Uk Edition Episodes: * New Age Ghostbusters Episode I: Belthazor * Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith Produced * New Age Ghostbusters Episode I: Rising Belthzor Writter * Sith Wars Episode I: Rise of the Sith © Released 2013 * Sith Wars Episode II: Darkness of the Force © Released 2015 * Sith Wars Episode III: Revenge of the King © Released 2017 * Sith Wars Episode IV: Light of the Force © Released 2019 * Sith Wars Episode V: A Jedi's Quest © Released 2021 * Sith Wars Episode VI: The New Beginning © Released 2023 Role-Player Malcolm is best known for role-playing and over the years has portrayed a few Star Wars characters, and a few Heroes characters. Most known characters * Mal-Man Nye aka Mal-Kenobi Nye on (Bebo) and Facebook * Mal-Kenobi Skywalker on (Bebo) * Malachai Darkblade aka Darth Perseus on (Bebo) * Daritha Underlord on (Bebo) * Riley O'Rourke on (Bebo) Other places to fin his work * Belthazor on [[wikia:c:swfans:Main Page|Wokieepedia, the Ghostbusters wiki]] * Abyss on [[wikia:c:smallville:Main Page|Wokieepedia, the Smallville wiki]] * Malcolm Nye on [[starwars:Wookieepedia|Wookieepedia, the Star Wars wiki]] * Mal-Kenobi Nye on [[wikia:c:swfans:Main Page|Wokieepedia, the Star Wars Fanpedia wiki]] *Darth Perseus on [[wikia:c:swfanon:Star Wars Fanon|Wokieepedia, the Star Wars Fanon wiki]] *Malachai on [[wikia:c:vampirediaries:Main Page|Wookieepedia, the Vampire Diaries wiki]] Category:Fan Film Category:Fan Character Developments